ClosedMinded Depressed Budding Love
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Jeff and Mark hate each other based off of what Mark hears about Jeff, which aren't true. But his mind is further made up based on how Jeff dresses, but there are many secrets that Jeff has that's he's hiding from the world at any cost. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Ohkay, new story. It's a slash story, so I hope you guys like… Please read and review, 1st of hopefully many slash. This is just the beginning by the way, Mark will come in later.

Oh, some warnings before you read: this will be a little sad, the rating is M because there will be slash later, obviously. Some depressing stuff, suicide, depression, and if ya don't like it, I got two words for ya! *does 'suck it' move* Anywhooo, the pairing is Jeffy/Mark, no if's and's or but's bout it!

Jeff Point of View

_I sit alone crying in a corner of my room by the window. A big crack of thunder just sounded. The rain is starting to pelt harder. The lightening flashes, illuminating everything outside my window. I love the light rain; you know the one where you can dance in it around a light pole with like an umbrella, like Mary Poppins? The heavy stuff frightens me, scares me, makes me want to die. I still have nightmares about this type of rain. My ma-, wait, I must stop thinking about that day and her, because if I do, I'm going to start crying and won't stop Dad'll come in and beat me for being a wuss and a punk. And then the beating and the yelling will start…all when it rains really bad like this. He'll yell "Man up ya bitch!" and then__**…*slap*.**__ But how can you "man up" when it's your fault your mom died? You don't come back from that. If she hadn't been rushing to come to the gallery for me to see my art show, she'd still be alive to this day and my brother would be home and our baby brother would still be alive, and Dad wouldn't be beating me right now, now would he? Nope, because Ma would be here… Well now that you know enough about my fucked up life, I guess you're wondering who the hell am I and what does Mark have to do with it… That part comes later __***wink***__ much much later. My name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy and im 17 years old, and according to my dad, I'm the resident screw-up. Another school year and first day of hell. Ohh, I miss the summer, could have my friends over…not like I can't now, but still. Dad should be home soon, ain't no telling where he's at now… Last month, he was in Cali and the month before, I think North Dakota, hell it's a long way from home. Well, time to start this miserable day off… let's see…Green it is. Green barbell for my tongue, green ring for my belly ring, dark green nail polish, green ripped t with black mesh top, green/black kilt with my green leggings with my Chuck Taylor lace up shoe boots… shit, gotta dye and run. __***phone rings***__ Hello? __***Punk's voice***__**Stop dying your damn hair and come pick me up!**__ Who said I was picking you up? You can take the bus, ya kno? __**Come on Jeffy, I love yous and I has frapps froms Starrrbuuuckkksss!**__ Holy shit, ya do? __**Yes! Comes on!**__ Ai'ights, I'sa coming! Don't drink my whipped cream, Phil! __**I wonts if ya don't hurry up!**__ Coming! __***call ends***__ Def, gotta dye and run. Let's put in the green dye in my naturally blond hair…get my towel and bag…looking good… __***gets and car and drives down the street, literally, and picks up his best friend Phillip***__**Here's ya go.**__ Thanks Philly, needs it. __**Have you been sleeping?**__ Does it look it? __**Yes, you still having 'mares?**__ I don't wanna talk bout that. __***hands Jeff a pencil liner***__**Outline those gorgeous eyes with this and it'll be less noticeable**__**.**__***outlines eyes***__ …Hey, isn't this my pencil? __**Mmmayyybbbeee…**__ PHILLY! __**LOVES YOUS!**__***hopes out the Jeep, and runs inside the building with Jeff on his tail. Jeff runs into this immovable object.***__ OH SHI—OW! __***looks up and sees him***__ Its you… __***voice***__Yes, its me._

Please review, I accept all criticism, but I won't do the whole flame thingy, because if your gonna flame, then you can direct your goofy butt outta this genre, your only wasting your time, like real talk and I don't, as well as other writers appreciate that, so now that I'm done with my with my tangent… Go head and review it. Click that lil button at the bottom and if you have to log-in to do so, I will love you forever, just so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to ALL my reviewers. Keeps me going literally, that and my muses. If I don't type everything, the inspiration will go bye-bye, and I can't have that. So thanks to my ninja sis…updated, happy? To Rabbit, sorry this wasn't soon enough, thanks to school, papers, and life…blehh. And to JNHwwe, thanks for the words, and it was kinda hurried, so what I had in the notebook *holds it up* wasn't all typed out. But I took your words to heart…so hopefully, this is better. Spaced out and everything, sorry for the short chappie before… Warnings: M, of course, the depression, slash, suicidal thoughts, stereotypes, hott Jeff and Marky…so read on and review! Thanks, Amber.

I look up and see Mark a.k.a. Taker to those he doesn't like staring down at me. I get off the floor and brush myself off. He just stands there looking down at me. We just mean-mugg each other for a few tense minutes. Just then Phil comes up with Glenn, who looks like that wrestler Kane. "Bro," Glenn says to Mark. "What" he hisses, not taking his eyes off of me. "Let's go, man." "Fine, see ya later mutt." I flash a snarky smile and retort "Same to you Marky." He freezes in his spot and I smile triumphantly to myself. I, however didn't miss the look that passed between my best friend and the Deadman's, well…he did look extremely pale and the hideously dyed black hair trying to hide the red, brother. Once they were out of earshot, I grabbed my best friend and dragged him to a faraway corner in the nearest hallway, which happened to be the freshmen. "Spill, Phillip Jack Brooks, and for God's sake, do not try and mess with the freshmen dammit!" "But-but!" "No, buts, now spill. Are you with Glenn?" He blushes and looks down. "Yes," he whispers. Woow, I wasn't expecting that…and I just laugh at all the irony. His head snaps up at my laughter. "Jeff…" I have to catch my breath from laughing so hard. "Never would I have guessed that. Well…it kinda was gonna happen eventually, but still. But in all seriousness, do you love him?" "Yes," he smiles brightly with no hesitation. "Alright," I say as I drag him off. "Wait, Jeff, stop, where are we going?" He asks as I drag him down the hallway and around the corridor and looking at the numbers until I get to Glenn's room. "Here," I say. I burst in the door and spot Glenn trying to talk some sense into his older brother. He looks up and spots Phil and smiles softly at him. "Do you love him?" "Yes," he replies. "No hesitation, I like that. Just a few words of advice. Don't hurt him, he's all I have left and if you do, I swear to the God above that I will kill you and make you suffer and make you regret the day that you were conceived. Understand?" "Yes." "And don't think of that as a threat; please do know that that is a fuckin' promise." His eyes flash a worried look. "Now, that my work here is done, I'll be going. Have fun you two." I make my way out the door ignoring Mark all the way. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I hear Mark say. "Can we talk?"

Alrighty then, there it is, hope you guys like it. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, let's see, I had to find time to type and write this down, seeing as how I haven't had any time between papers, school, finals, trying to find a J.O.B. drama, new principals and the joys of school *you wish* …don't worry, I will never abandon a story, I don't think I ever could, Kendayl will make sure I never will and vice versa. Soo, I'm very, ohh very sorry for the long wait, I'm supposed *keyword: supposed* to be working on this semester project for my favv teacher, but I'm terribly bored…so here goes. The warnings are the same with the additional: fluffy *a lil* talk about suicide, and the description of 1, and please do not, **__**DO NOT STEAL THE NAMES OF THE PEOPLE THAT I USE, THAT'S NOT COOL!**__**, no flames…blahh blahh, I don't own nebdy…yadda yadda yadda, even though my muses pick awesome times to want to come out and play. *shouts* Don't hide from me Johnny, we ain't thru yet! *hides behinds Randy* YEAHH WE R! Excuse, while I go hurt JC, and don't forget to read and review peoples!**_

"_**Sure, why not?"**_ I say, with a hint of sarcasm. He leads me to his room and closes the door behind us. "Look, Jeff-" _**"No, let me just say this. No interrupting me, kay?"**_ He nods his head. _**"I don't know why you hate me when you don't know me. And I don't think it's fair, because I have no idea what I did to you, soo…what is it? Is it because I love to dress different and express myself or is it because I can see past the façade that you put up cuz you don't want anybody to see the real you and that you don't let anybody in?"**_ "Jeff, I'm sorry. I heard that you just slept around and then I saw the way you dressed and the way you carried on…and dammit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that. You don't know how much I want you to forgive me, and yes I keep up a façade for reasons." _**"What are those reasons?"**_I was very curious now. He takes a deep breath. "You know that Glenn's my brother, right?" I nod. "Well, he's my half brother. My moms died when I was five and I was mute for a few years. Hated the world at such a young age. Then my dad married this woman, and I hated her, because it was obvious that my dad picked her because she looked so much like my mom. And then I hated him, her, and when I found out that she was pregnant, I wanted to kill myself. But when Glenn was born, he was like my guardian angel. He kept me from going over the edge. I wasn't jealous of the baby like they thought and whatnot, but as we got older we bonded. Not saying that I love his moms like my own, cuz Lord knows I don't. Our relationship is betta, but they just didn't understand and get it. I know what it's like to be judged from the get-go for being different, cuz that's what happened to me. And I did it to you, and…and, I just-just feel like I should die-" I grabbed his face. _**"NO! Everyone makes mistakes, hell I've made my own share that I regret, and yes I've wanted to die for them, but I don't. And you shouldn't either. I forgive you and you need to forgive yourself and know that your mom loves you."**_ We just stare at each other and I feel like this strong current and electricity flow through me to him and him to me. And I know he feels it to, because I see his eyes. His pupils widen and the green grows darker. "Jeff" he whispers, his face husky. _**"Y-yes?"**_ I clear my throat, my voice coming out raspy. He leans into me and I lean forward and before our lips could touch the phone rings. "Dammit," Mark says.

No P.O.V.

Mark picks up the phone and grunts out a reply and hangs up. Then the bell rings. _**"I guess I should be going,"**_ Jeff says. "No, please stay." Mark says. _**"Sure?"**_ "Yes." _**"Kay, can you let my teachers know?"**_ "Sure." Mark gets a page to send a notice to Jeff's next two teachers. "So, tell me about yourself. Why do you paint?" _**"Umm… I paint, because it's what my mama gave to me. Matty got the brains, I got the art, and-and Evvy…Evvy got the charm." **_Jeff takes a few deep breaths and Mark looks at him confused. "Who's Evvy?" _**"My-my lil brother…"**_ Jeff's breathing started getting faster and faster. "Babe, calm down. What's wrong?" Jeff just looked at him. His eyes got wide. _**"I need to lea-leave, this ca-can't happ-happen…"**_ he scrambles for the door. Mark grabs him. "No, you're not going to leave. Honey, please calm down." That when the thunder started and Jeff let out a blood-curdling scream. He fell to the floor and fainted.

Jeff thought it was all a dream, the storm and the screaming part. He really didn't want the part about Mark opening up to him being a dream, though. It would be the first time they really understand each other. Jeff slowly woke up to his name being called repeatedly by a deep voice, drizzled in honey and skittles. _**"Mmmm…skittles"**_ He woke up to Mark's confused expression. "Skittles huh?" _**" You heard that?"**_ he asked, sitting up. "Mhm, and that you really like me and that you love me." _**"Ohh, well I do…"**_ Jeff blushes. Mark grabs his chin and guides it up. "That's ohkay, babe, cuz I do too." He winks at him. _**"You-you do-do?"**_ "Yes." Jeff slaps his face. _**"Ouch! Well, I guess I'm not dreaming."**_ "No, you're not dreaming. But, do you care to tell me why you freaked the fuck out on me?" _**"Not particularly… but I guess I have no choice in the matter, huh?"**_ "Nope, none at all." _**"Kay, well it was my ma, my dad, matty, evvy, and me. One night, about five years ago, I was displaying my art at this museum that had an art show there. And it was stormy like it was and with lots of thunder."**_ Jeff's eyes glazed over as he goes into a trance like mode and keeps telling Mark the story of what happened. _**"My ma promised to come, Matty couldn't come because he broke his leg and Evvy was wit mama in the car. Dad was at home and my ma told Dad to bring Matty cuz she wanted the whole family there. That was mama. So, she was on the way there with Evvy, and the rain got harder and harder. And my chest started to hurt and I felt like something bad was going to happen. The lights started flickering, but I knew…deep down, like someone was going to get killed or something… And that's when Dad rushed in…we got in the car, and I remember going through the motions. We got to the hospital…we got to the room…everyone telling her that she was gonna be fine. But I knew and she knew it was a bunch of bullshit. My lil brother Evvy was in the same room, and he was crying because he knew too. She was just smiling a weak smile and comforting us. That was ma, always caring about people other than herself. She looked at me and then told everyone that she wanted to be alone with me. I just- I remember breaking down in her arms, and her patting my head. I looked up at her and asked her if she was gonna die and she told me yes, and to not worry. She loved me, and everybody. She then told me what happened. She was going 40 and slowed down cuz there was a sharp bend and there was a semi and it hit her on the side, but Evvy was on the opposite side of the car. Did you know I would have a baby sister who would be about five years old right now?" **_"Ohh my God, no, Jeffy I'm soo sorry." He strokes his face. _**"It's ohkay. Matty is 22 now, I'm 17, Evvy would have been 12, and little Arrabella would be 5. Is it crazy to know what she would have looked like?"**_ "No," Mark smiles a sad smile. "Cuz I knew what my lil sister would have looked like." _**"You have a baby sister?"**_ "Would, she died when my ma did. That's part of the reason why I was mute for all those years. I blamed my dad, he didn't have to ask her to go to work that day. She died that day cuz of a fire that happened at her building…" Jeff wiped his tears away. _**"I'm sorry babe."**_ Mark kissed his hand. " 'S ohkay. What else happened cuz I have a feeling there's more." _**"She told me that she loved me and to name the baby…I named her Arrabella Skkylur Hardy, cuz I wanted my daughter's name to be Arrabella and my son Skkylar, but I used it for her, and when I have kids one day, that's how imma honor her and my moms. I climbed in the bed with her and rubbed her stomach and then I felt her breathing get shallower and shallower. I held my ma when she died. Her and Arra died in my arms. And I felt like it was all my fault. She didn't have to come to the art show. Her and Arra and Dad and Matt and Evan would be home. I wouldn't get beaten by my Dad rite now-" **_**"WHAT!"** Mark screamed. _**"Y-y-yes, my dad beats me, he calls me a punk be-because I get nervous and cry when bad thunderstorms happen. I can deal with rain and lightening, it's just when the thunder is really bad, it reminds me of that night all those years ago and I just-I just can't take it. The thunder also reminds me of Evvy and when he died. He hung himself and when he kicked the chair over, is when a big clap of thunder happened and it shook the house and I heard him choking…he just choked and choked…his eyes rolled up and you could see the whites of his eyes…and just before he left, he looked down at me and it seemed as if he smiled…and he whispered 'I'm going home to mommy and Arra…away from Daddy and pain, I love you, sorry to leave…you Jeffy and-and Matty' and then our lil brother was gone. Died right in front of the rest of us. We ran upstairs, and my lil angel died. That's when I shut everybody out except for Matty and Phil, and just started painting and writing, and that's when I tried to kill myself, quite a few times. My only saving grace were my angels in heaven all looking out for me and the ones I still have here. And you, because when I met you, you became one of my angels also." **_Mark looks at Jeff and kisses his forehead. "Honey, you became my angel without me knowing it when I first met you. Your eyes…" _**"I love your eyes too."**_ Jeff blushes. Mark chuckles, "Glad to know you think so too."

_**Soo, is everything sorted out between them, now you know why Marky was soo pissy all the time, and how will Glenn and Philly take to them…and will Jeff's Dad come back? What about Matty? *Jaw's theme* Anywhoo, idk when the next chappie will be up. God only knows, and my muses. Hopefully, before summer. And sorry for the last two short chappies, I was beating myself up bout it. But, please Review, it helps me keep going. And no flammies please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here ya go. Sorry its been too long. Meahh, school's over, THANK GOD! Soo, I would highly appreaciate it if you guys dropped me a review on how I'm doing and reading my other story. It's a Matty and Jeffy and leave a review. 'preciates it greatly! Don't forget to enjoy! Toodles!**_

_****_

**MARK'S P.O.V.**

"**I'll walk you back to class,"** I told him, recluntantly. Jeff looks up at me with those adorable green eyes_**. "Do you want me to go?"**_ **"Hell no, but I have this feeling that we're gonna get interrupted."** _**"Meehh, when the time comes, the time comes."**_ **"Sure?"** He nods, and that's all I need as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. he wraps his arms around my neck, and his tongue tentaly licks my lower lip. I open my mouth to him, letting him taste me, and I, him. I broke the kiss, giving him time to breathe. I pepper his cheeks, his jaw, and his neck with little nibbles and bites. I make my way to his collarbone, not knowing how ticklish he is there. My Jeff started giggling. "_**Babe, hahaha! Stop it! It tickles!"**_ I chuckled, and sucked a lil harder in that spot. His fingers started threading through my hair and he pulled. I growled and nipped him in that spot. Jeff's knees started buckling. **"Come on, baby. Hang on to me."** I told him. I guided him to my desk and sat down in the chair. I pulled him on my lap, lowered the chair to the color, and leaned all the way back, so Jeff was basically laying on me. I looked up at him and told him, **"You're beautiful, baby."** He just blushed and looked down. I pulled his chin up with my finger. **"Nah, baby, I mean it. You. Are. Gorgeous. Sexy. Beautiful. Smart. Hella Creative. Honest. And. I. Love. You. The. Way. You. Are!"** I punctuated every word with a kiss on his lips.

**No P.O.V.**

The kissing got deeper, each wanting and needing more. Jeff moaned and thrusted forward, making Mark grab onto him and thrust back. The sound that Jeff made that when Mark did went all the way to Mark's cock. Jeff started trying to take his mesh top off. Mark tried to help him. _**"No—Stop Marky! You're gonna rip it and its my favorite one!"**_ Jeff said, pouting and trying to pry Mark's fingers away from his top. Before Mark could say anything, the door opened and there stood Glenn and Phil, with a very sneaky smile on his face. Jeff squeaked and jumped about 5 ft. into the air. He scrambled behind Mark, who had stood up. Mark pulled Jeff into his arms and was trying to soothe his man. **"What tha fuck do ya want? It betta be an emergency, and y'all not bleeding, so what he fuck is it?"** Mark growled. Phil only clapped his hands together and squeaked and jumped into Glenn's arms. _"Told ya they were together! Now you gotta wear the costume!"_ he does a little dance in Glenn's arms. "whooaa! Nuh-uh! We neva agreed on that!" Phil pouts and does the puppy-dog eyes. "No, and stop looking at me like that." Glenn looks away and then looks back. "Fine, I'll wear the damn outfit." _"YES!"_ Jeffy just rolls his eyes and comes out from behind Mark_**. "Come on Phil, we gotta go. I would have y'all over, but I tink my dad's coming back tonight, and I'd rather not die."**_ Phil pouts_, "Fine. Bye baby. Love you."_ They kiss. "Love you too, Philly." Jeff went over to Mark. _**"Love you more honey."**_ **"Nonetheless and more, love." ** They kiss, but are broken up with Phil dragging Jeff away from Mark. They leave.

****

**MARK'S P.O.V.**

_Something wasn't quite right, and it just wasn't Jeff's feeling. Something bad is gonna happen and not just anotha beating. I can fucking feel it. Shit! These feelings are ALWAYS right, no matta what. Damnit, I said I wasn't gonna pick up anotha shotgun! Fuck it, I'm not gonna lost Jeff, and I'll go to hell and back for him. Fuck all these damn consequences! Glenn looked at me. _"Bro, what's wrong_?" _**"Somethings' going down tonight. Call Phil, tell him to be on guard and to tell Jeff. Nobody's gonna fuck with him now. And we're gonna need the truck and the sawed off shotguns." **_ "_Serious?"**"Yeah, I know what you told Phil and if you not in, I understand, imma try and make him the same promise once this is over."**"Haven't I always told you, I got you. I know I made a promise to him. And he understands when shit gotta get done, shit gotta get done. He's not a bad shot, ya know?"_ I roll my eyes and chuckle a little bit. _**"Remind me later."**"Gotcha."_ We shake hands and leave to get ready for tonight._

****

**JEFF'S P.O.V.**

_After Phil and I left, we just roamed the halls for a bit. __"You're thinking too hard again, honey." __**"I know. I just have this bad feeling. Like something's bad gonna happen."**__ Phil's phone rang and it was Glenn. When they got done with the conversation, he looked at me. I sighed, knowing. "__**I know. If he does something crazy, then you have got to get out of there. Say something if you have to, I don't care. I'd rather he hurt me than you."**__"But Mark—"__**"This isn't about him! This is about you! You are my brother! All I have right now, besides those two men, and dammit, you're gonna promise me!"**__ Phil just looked at me and nodded, face grim. We did our handshake and went to my house._

_A few hours later, we were at my house, nervous wrecks. Dinner was fixed and the house was squeaky clean. He was nervous. I was nervous. The bad feeling kept coming back. I kept getting chills down my spine. __"Are the guys on their way?"__ Phil whispered. __**"Yeah, they're here."**__ "__Good."__**"Hon, you can leave now, you don't have to stay."**__"I know. But we're brothers and we stick together."__**"Love you."**__"Love you more, Jeffy."__ I heard a car door slam. We both froze in our spots. I heard the keys in the lock, and we started talking about combustion of a chemical equation. Then the door opened._

****

**MARK'S P.O.V.**

_My leg wouldn't stop moving. Dammit! __"If you don't stop your leg, imma chop it off."_**"And imma chop off your dick. Point Mark."**_ I saw a truck pull in the driveway and a man gets out…with a bottle of whiskey. The hard kind. 100 proof. Ohh shit! _**"First sign of complication, we bust in there guns blazing."**_"Copy that."_

****

**JEFF'S P.O.V.**

_OHH SHIT. HE HAS THAT 100 PROOF WHISKEY AGAIN! I'M DEAD. PHIL'S DEAD. MARK'S DEAD. GLENN'S DEAD. EVERY-FUCKING-BODY'S DEAD! __**"Hey Dad."**__ My voice didn't crack. Thank God! It seemed as if he didn't know who I was for a moment; then came the reply. __**"Hey boy."**__**"I-uh made you dinner."**__**"Uh-huh, what the fuck I say bout saying 'uh' and stammering?"**__**"That real men don't stutter, stammer, say uh or yeah." **__ I mumble the hated mantra. He got in my face. __**"What you say boy?"**__ He asked me, eyes, so like my own, cold. Dead. Lifeless. I repeated the mantra a little louder. "__**That's right boy."**__ He turned and that's when he noticed Phil. __**"Oh hey Philip."**__ "Hello Sir."__**"This slut still dress like a pansy?"**__ My eyes watered at the insult and my head hung down. I could tell that Phil tried to cover the gasp he emmited. __"No Sir."__ Came his reply. __**"Good, at least something good is rubbing off on his pansy ass. Did you know I caught his ass wearing a skirt?"**__ My eyes got wide and I tried to tell Phil through gestures behind my dad's back that he should agree and not disagree. But did he see me, nope. Phil laughed and said, __"Sir, that's a kilt."__**"Does it look like I give two flying-fucks about what its called?" **__ "__But Sir—"__ OHH FUCK. WE'RE SCREWED! __**"Ya know what? Get the fuck outta my house and don' ya come back, tryna tell me what the hell a skirt is called! It's a fucking skirt!" **__ Phil looked at me. '__**Just go and get the guys'**__ I mouthed to him. __"Sorry Sir."__ He said and headed for the door and my dad slammed it. He turned to me and smiled this crazy sadistic smile and said, __**"Let's have some fun now, shall we?"**_

****

**MARK'S P.O.V.**

_We saw Phil coming towards the truck. _**"What happened?"**_ I demanded as soon as he was in the truck and in Glenn's lap. He told us what happened. When he got done, I knew. "_**He's gonna try tonight." **"Try what?"_ Glenn asked._

****

**JEFF'S P.O.V.**

_I went into the kitchen to heat up dad's food. __**"Dad, do you wan—"**__ I felt his arms encircle my waist and I started panicking. Only Mark was allowed to wrap his arms around me like that. __**"Dad, what are you doing?"**__**"What I should have done years ago."**__ He said and kissed me, forcing his tongue down my throat. I finally pushed him off of me and tried to run. He grabbed me and forced a rag into my mouth and I knew instantly that it was chloroform. I tried to hold my breath and "seemed" to fall out. He took the tag and threw me on the dining room table and tried to chain me down on it. I "woke up" and kicked the shit out of him, and tried taking off the shackles he managed to get on my leg. He came out of nowhere with that whiskey bottle and tried to bash my head in. I managed to duck and scream loud. Hoping. Praying that Mark, Glenn, or Phil, hell even the damn neighbors heard me! I wasn't paying attention and that's when I blacked out. Love you Mark, more than you could ever know. Love you Phil and Glenn. Guess I'll get to see ya early Ma, Arra, and Evvy. Love ya Matty and..Matt, heh…fuck it hurts! I want Marky…._

****

**MARK'S P.O.V.**

_All I heard was a scream and shouting. I jumped out the truck, grabbed my shotgun, and ran towards the house. Shit, I hope I wasn't too late. I have to get to Jeffy. He's my everything, and I need him! Fuck, this bastard gonna make me kill him!_

****

_**DUNH DUNH DUNNNNHHH! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR LEAVING IT LIKE THAT! BUT EVEN IF YA DO, I STILL LOVE YA! LEAVE A REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NEW CHAPPIE! Don't I feel special! Took me a minute to get it out, it went to the recesses of my mind and I had to watch Degrassi and listen to Evanescense to get it out…so yeahh. So those who love it, I thank you! And to those who hate me for what I did *snickers* love ya 2! To Souless666, I actually started crying when I read your review, I thought u REALLY hated me, and then I read it again, and I burst into tears again—from laughter. THANKS! To Kendayl, ya ya ya, I love ya 2, hun. You do that 2 me all tha time, idk y you flipping out…actually I do, BUTT THE POWER IS IN MY HAND! *scotty's evil laughter from Goldmember ensues* *coughs* Sorry bout that, and to Arie, thanks, I kinda like being called cruel…*tries it on* maybbeee not. WELL, IM DONE SHOUTING OUT, ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! PLEASE REVIEW! AND Y'ALLS KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN Y'ALL FLAME AND IF YA DNT, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YA DON'T.**_

_**Disclaimer: same as usual, I don't own neting, xcept for this hello kitty shirt I have, and even that I don't own, sadly.**_

**JEFF'S POV**

I woke up in the hospital, alone. White walls. White linens. White rails. God, I have never hated a color in my life before. I turn over and see a familiar leather jacket. The door opens and in walks the doctor. "How ya feelin' Jeff?"**_"Sore."_** I rasp out. "Just take it easy. I wanna ask you some questions. Is that ohkay?" I nod. _**"Can I write it down?"**_ "Sure." He hands me the paper and pen. "I'm Doctor Hickenbottom, but please, call me Shawn." I snicker at his last name. I write down on the paper: **_South?_** He looks at it. "Yes," he replies with a laugh. "Do you remember anything?" I nod and write everything down. He looks at me with tears in his eyes. I shake my head vigourously. _**"No, I don't want your pity, it does nothin' for me an' it never will. Just tell me, is Mark here? Is he alrighh'?"**_ I was starting to panic and he noticed. "He's perfectly fine, busted knuckles is about it. Other than that, he's fine. He stayed the whole night, but his brother made him go home and take a shower." I shake my head. _**"He didn' even do that, did he?"**_ "No, he washed up in the bathroom. He loves you. I can tell, reminds me of my husband, Hunter." _**"Hunter?"**_ "Yes, do you know him?" _**"Yes, he's the physical therapist at my school and a psychologist, righh?"**_ "Right you are."

Then the yelling began. **"I wanna see him!"** _"Sir, you can't!"_ **"Unless you want a taste of my sawed off shotgun, I suggest you let me in there. What I thought!"** Mark barges into the room, eyes wild, hair tangled, looking like he hadn't sleep in years. His eyes fall on me. **"Baby."** He walks over to me and just stares at me. _**"Hi."**_ I croak out, my throat hurting. I sit up on the bed. Shawn leaves us in peace and I nod at him to show my appreciation for it.

_**"Honey, sit down."**_ Something snapped inside of him and he just broke down. He hugs me tightly and I just held him.

**MARK'S POV**

I don't think I'll ever know what happened. Something inside of me just snapped and I started crying. I layed there like a big baby and cried. I haven't cried this much since my mom died and that was 20 years ago. I look up into his face and realize that if I had lost him, I wouldn't be here right now. He looks down at me. _**"Babe, you ohkay?"**_ I nod.

_**"Wha-what happened to my dad?"**_ **"Nothing."** _**"Did you kill him?"**_ **"Would you be mad if I did?"** He ponders my question for a minute before looking me in the eyes. **"No. Did he—did he umm…"** My eyes widened. **"NO! I wouldn't have let him."** _**"I'm dirty."**_ **"Whaa? No darlin', your not dirty."** **_"I AM!"_ "NO YOU ARE NOT!"**

**JEFF'S POV**

_**"I AM MARK! YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME AFTER MY OWN FATHER TRIED TO RAPE ME? REALLY?"**_ **"HELL YES!"**_** "You shouldn't. im not worthy of your love."**_ Everytime when I find something that brings me peace or makes me happy, it has to end up leaving or made to leave and disappear. He took my chin in his hand. **"Darlin', I love you with all my soul, not just my heart. I told you that and I damn sure meant it. I know what your feeling cuz I felt the same way the night before. Before I even get to spend time with you, your goingto be taken from me and I swore that that wouldn't happen. And I thank God it didn' or he would met me."** I can't help but let out a shaky laugh when he said that. _**"But—im dirty, I feel so unclean!"**_ **"Well let's take a shower then."**

When we got out the shower, he had a pair of my favorite plaid pajamas. _**"What! Its soft and it feels nice."**_ He just chuckles and put on his own…without underwear. That had me blushing. He notices my blush and walks towards me in a predatory stalk.

**MARK'S POV**

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. **"I love you."** He sighs contented in my chest and murmurs he loves me too. That feels me with his annoying fuzzy warm feeling. Gah, I hate feeling like that. I tilt his head back and kiss him softly. He gasps and I slide my tongue in. He moans and it's the most erotic sound I have ever heard. I hear the door open and we don't even notice it. Just keep kissing. My hands slide down from his wiast to his ass and pick him up. He wraps his legs around my waist and I walk over to the closest thing, which is the bed and climb in. He settles in on his back and I pull down his pants and engulf his member whole.

**JEFF'S POV**

OH! HOLY! SHIT! DEAR JESUS! His mouth is phenomonal! Wait, when did I start using big words like that? My hands slide in his hair and pull, he does that growl thing that turns me on to no end. _**"Marky…shitt!"**_ **"Yes?"** He blows on the tip and I think I orgasmed, until he pinched the head and the base. **"No, your not coming yet, darlin'."** I whimper, I don't even care that I sound like a slut. **"What is Jeffy doin' wit such a naughty piercing?"** Ohh yeahh, I have a Prince Albert piercing._** "Ohh God, please!"**_ **"Answer the question."** _**"Mmmm…me and Phil both have one, got it together when we were 16. Please Marky, you can't leave me like this! PLEASE DADDY!"**_ I think I did it. His eyes went black from lust, he engulfed me yet again and sucked, hard. I screamed and the whole damn hospital probably knew and did I give a shit? Nope! _**"Yes! Ohh fuck yes!"**_ All he had to do was tickle my balls and I was gone. Did I also mention that this git also had a tongue ring? When I found out this is what he said and I quote, **"Your not the only one who can be naughty."**

So I'm done now, they ran away with it, I was just the person typing it. I'll try to update sooner and this lil scene…idek how this happened, it just did. Please review, I'd appreciate it greatly!


	6. Chapter 6

_Man ohh man ohh man, I'm soo very sorry for not updating, I just…I haven't really been feeling it, and it sucks majahly when you don't have your own laptop, soo…yeahh. A lot of soul searching later *which means reading twi, hp, n a lil of Supernatural, and Criminal Minds* I tink I'm back, hopefully. Soo on con cuenta, espero que es bueno y that you review._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nobody and if I did, I would be married to Matt Hardy and we would have lil Hardy's running around righh now! Just sayn! Seeing as we're not, on with mah story! Don't be shy, leave a review to let me know if you like it, if ya want to see something else done, or etc._

**MARK'S POV**

We lay there, me and my baby, in each other's arms. There was a knock on the door and Shawn came back in. He tiptoed over to the bed to see if Jeff was awake. He lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Hey Jeff, I came back. Ya doin alrigh'?" "Yeah, I'm doin' much better." "There's some people here to see you. Phil and Glenn, do you want them to come in or do you want them to come back later?" "They can come in." He stretches like a lazy cat. I kiss his forehead and run my fingers through his hair.

Shawn just stares at us with a look. "You ohkay, Shawn?" Jeff asks. He looks up, "Yeah, just thinking, y'all remind me of Hunter and myself." Jeff smiles. "How is he doing?" "Good, after you get discharged, we're taking off for a little while." Jeff smirks as Shawn blushes. I shake my head and get up to go get a change of clothes.

**JEFF'S POV**

As soon as Mark leaves, Shawn pounces on me. "How long have y'all been together?" "Not thaa long, just got together, a few days ago, I think I was out for awhile." "Aww…I love new relationships!" I giggle and blush. Mark comes back in and looks at my face and shakes his head.

"Hungry baby?" I nod. I'll be back. He leaves and me and Shawn just hang out and talk. He reminds me of Philly, just less hyper… He connects with younger people better and I connect with older people better. We just sit and talk and a few minutes later, Mark comes back in with my best friend, his brother, Shawn's husband, and breakfast in tow. I jump on Mark, kiss him, grab my breakfast and dig into my pancakes.

Phil jumps out of Glenn's arms and hugs me really tight. I readjust his arms so I can still eat. "Hey, feelin' better kid?" "Yeah, thanks Glenn, I wouldn't be here without you, your goofy brother, and my best friend, and my newfound one. So I just wanna say thanks." He smiles. "No prob." I smile and finish shoveling down my breakfast. I look up and Mark hands me another plate. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." I laugh and say. He takes my plate back. "Is that the only reason?" "Course not baby." "Better be." I smash the other plate as well. I lay back on the bed in his lap, sleepy, contented with my family.

"Hi Hunter." "Hi brat." "Scum" "Twiggy" "Git" "You win. You been good?" "Always." "Mhm, but serious question here, what happened to the body cuz the police need to know." "We can take you to it if you want." Mark tells him. "Is he dead" Hunter asks. Mark stretches behind me and cuddles me closer to him. "Nah, we got him tied up. He's still alive." "Alrighh, we'll just say we stumbled upon it, you won't be held accountable. Wish I had known, would've given the bastard a piece of my mind, hurting Jeff like that."

**MARK'S POV**

He seemed genuinely pissed for my baby's well fair and I can appreciate that. Jeff drifted in and out of sleep during the whole conversation. Shawn made sure we could stay after visiting hours. Shawn and Glenn went out to go get dinner and I went outside to request more time off. Phil and Jeff needed some time alone and I respected that. Almost losing a brother will make you never take that person for granted again. Trust me, I know.

I walk back in the room to find them cuddled up and fast asleep on the bed. I couldn't help but take some pictures. Shawn, Hunter, and Glenn came back in. "Shh…their sleep." "They look so cute." I laugh, Glenn was such a sap. He punches me in the shoulder. "That was for calling me a sap." "I didn't say it." " But you were thinking it." "Whatever man, did you bring Chinese?" "Yep" I snatch the bag and go sit down in the chair and start eating. Jeff wakes up and spots me and gets off the bed and sleep walks to me and plops down on my lap.

"Hungry baby?" He nods. I feed him some of the rice and he curls up against me again. I chuckle. "There'll be food when you wake up baby." "M'kay."

**A/N:**

More fluffy than usual, can't help it. After the first hundred words, I ran out of inspiration and had to think of some thangs. Hopefully this is still good, and y'all don't think it's a filler. Leave me a review to tell me how I did. Thanks y'all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sooo how are y'all, I know it's been awhile. My mind is not really focusing on the stories really, being cooped up in the house has its own type of scurvy…maybe when I do my summer homework, and it'll be better, lol. Well, here we are. Jeff's getting out the hospital in this one._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nobody, I wish I was married to Matt Hardy, and my sister was married to Jeff and we'd wreck havoc on the world. Sadly, this is not true, soo on with the story, lol. Ohh and before I forget, there is a bit of the language from over the pond. I went and saw HP and read quite a few fics, so blame it on that, and I do use bloody in real life…sigh…I wish Ginny would die! But enough of that, read and review por favor!_

**JEFF POV**

I woke up in Mark's arms. I felt so loved and wanted. His arms around me, I felt loved and wanted. He was my hero. Oh God, now I feel like a sap…ohh well, he knows. He looks so adorable, mouth open, head tilted back, snoring. I look around and see Phil and Glenn took the bed. I stretch and get up. "I'm hungry…ooo Chinese!" Chinese is amazing with its warm rice and eggrolls…..

**MARK POV**

I woke up to see my baby drooling over Chinese in the middle of the room. I chuckled and stood up and went over to him. "I think you drooled enough over the Chinese that the floor is wet." I earned a slap on the chest for that. "Not funny." He pouted. "Baby, if you don't stop pouting, that lip is gonna be in my mouth."

I growled in his ear. "Oh really now?" He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "We're still in the room lovebirds." I groaned. "Way to ruin a moment, Glenn." "It was either that or watch y'all go at it and I don' think I'd appreciate to see your pasty ass, but Philly would just sit here watching and I don' know how I feel bout thaa just yet." "Your boyfriend is just a perv and always will be, unfortunately, kinda creepy at times." Jeff said.

Now I felt uncomfortable and twitchy…thanks a lot Phil.

**JEFF POV **

My best friend is weird but what can I do? "Marky, when can I leave?" "Whenever you want to. Wanna leave now?" "Yes! I just want to thank Shawn and his git. But what about clothes? All my stuff is at my house." "We can go by and pick it up. Do you want to live there?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I take that as a 'no'." "Your damn righh, I'm not going back there!" We ate the leftover Chinese and Phil gave me some clothes that I had at his house in case of an emergency. "Thanks Philly." "No worries, bro." "I'm hungry Phil." He laughs, "But you just ate." "There was no food in the house and I only ate at school." "WHY DIDN YOU TELL MEH?" "For that reason right there." Phil was at a loss, I let him calm down a little bit before I said something else.

"I don't want your pity honey. I get enough of that already from Shawn, when he doesn't think he's doing it. It's all in the eyes. And Phil, you're my best friend, I don' need you paying for unnecessary things when you have a sister to take care of." "But you're my brother! Friends for life and brothers for life! And my sister is older than me and I'm still taking care of her, I don' think so. I wonder how she's gonna feel when I move in with Glenn…" It was kinda true, we were 17 and his sister is like 22, mooching off of him. With his dad being gone and his moms gone all the time, his sister just sits there on the couch. "So you're moving in with him, huh?" He looked all giddy and I felt so happy for him. "Yes…I love him and he gets me and takes me with all the baggage I carry."

I was digesting what he said when it hit me. "WAAIIITTT! PHILLY, DO THEY LIVE SEPERATELY OR TOGETHER?" "Jeffro, why you shouting?" I stopped and shrugged. "I don' know, went with the moment, but tell me, do they?" "They live together, but their place is huge, so we don' have to bump into each other unless we really want to." "You sure?" "Yes Jeffro, I will barge on you in the shower, unless you really want me to." Him and his winks.

I rolled my eyes, "No Philly, no need for that and I don' think my boyfriend will appreciate thaa, he'll probably beat you to a bloody pulp." He sighed and pouted, "I know." He sounded all dejected and looked like someone kicked his puppy. It was really cute, but I'll never tell him that. Mark came in. "Hey darlin', ready to go?" I nodded. I was so ready to go home with him. Home being his house. I was ready…I think.

**MARK POV**

I took his hand and led him to the car after we checked out. "Babe, do you wanna go anywhere?" "My house" he replied. We pulled in and he came out a few minutes later with a suitcase. "What's in the bag?" He rattled off this long list and I only caught a few words like combat boots, hair dye, pictures, laptop, levi's, mesh shirts, and thongs…WAIT! WHAT? I screeched to a halt and stared at him.

**JEFF POV**

His face was PRICELESS! I loved doing that to him. He just stared at me and I stared back. "Yes?" "Were you serious?" "As a heart attack, I do have some." He just stares at me. "Breathe Marky." He takes a deep breath. "You good?" He nods. "Anyplace else?" He asks me.

I kinda wanted to go shopping but Mark reminded me of someone who hated shopping. He dressed like an old man, sort of. I'm not asking him to wear wife beaters outside, which he does and he looks hot!, but them sweater vests are a no no! A major no no! Only Spencer from Criminal Minds could pull that off…he looked hawt doin it too…off track really.

"I wanna go shopping, just for a few things…" He growled. "Only. For. You.!" He muttered through clenched teeth. I hugged him hard. "Thanks, I know you hate shopping and I just…thanks." He smiled softly at him. "No worries."

**AT THE MALL STILL IN JEFF POV**

I went completely bananas when I got there. I haven't been shopping in over 6 months. If I wasn't sure I was gay, I would know now. I loved shopping. I think I have a new addiction… oooo Ed Hardy store…I look at the store and at Mark. He sees the look. "NO! I'm not going in there Jeff!" "Yes you are!"

I drag him in the store and throw shirts at him. "Try those on and no you won't have to wear the pants, stop being a big baby!" *tried another shirt brand cuz everybody uses affliction, but might not work, lol* He came out in this shirt…and I hated it…a LOT! "Alrighh, let's go to affliction, they have shirt and jeans you might like. I hate that, please take it off." He laughs and goes back inside the dressing room. "Told you so." "You have told meh nothing."

He comes back out and we go to the Zumiez. *EPIC STORE!* I pick up 5 pair of levi's and a few tee's. "NEXT!" I called out happily. We go to the next store which held affliction clothes. I sent him in the dressing room with a armload of shirts and some jeans. He comes back out and I drool…HARD! My boyfriend looks HAWT!

**MARK POV**

With the way he was drooling, I thought he was gonna make another puddle on the floor. He finally closed his mouth and when he looked up at me, his pupils were blown. "Jeff baby, whats wrong?" "You look good…very good…" he said, still staring at me. I winked at him and went back in the dressing room. I came back out and saw him singing to the rock song on.

*sorry, couldn't help but put the song in, loved it, and my favorite!* "Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on (my) left hip (I'm) bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on! Dressed up like a princess, betting that (my) skin smells Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on! Dirty little baby with the pretty (green) thong Every sugar daddy hitting on (me) all night long Doesn't care about the money, (I) could be with anybody Ain't it funny how (I) wanted you all along!" He smiles and turns to me staring at me.

"You have a beautiful voice." I blurt out. He blushes and looks down. I tilt his head up so I can look in his eyes. "I love you Jeff, and you do have an amazing voice, but I thought the lyrics were a lil' different, darlin'." He smirks. "They are." I hear a horribly concealed coughed word and I see red.

**JEFF POV**

L eave it to some idiot to ruin the bloody moment! We're all in our bubble when some idiot cough yells "FAG!" And all Mark saw was red. Here we go, I swear, I wish people would just accept us…bloody incorrigible bastards.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, leave me suggestions cuz I have no idea where I'm going with this idea…I need some guidance…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I REALLY REALLY HOPE THAT THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOBODY! NEVER WILL…SMH! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF POV<strong>

Damn it all to hell. Everything was fine before this idiot said that. Why! Is there a sign pointing to us saying, "COME MESS WITH US! WE WANT IT! WER TRULY REALLY WANT IT!" I beg to differ.

"Ya wanna say that to my face?"

"As a matter fact, I do. You need to get out of here wit ya fag ass!"

I touched Mark's hand, trying to get him to leave it alone, so we could go.

Mark got in the guy's face. "Yet, you're the one with a sidekick who bends to your every will. Who's gay now mu'fucka?"

I stood there speechless. I kinda wanted to tell out "JERRY! JERRY!" but I didn't think it was the appropriate moment…

Mark growled and balled up his fist_. –This is gonna get bad really quick—_

"Michael, you might want to run…like now!" I warned.

"No! what's he gonna do? Hit me? It's the truth! Nobody wants fags here!" mike yelled.

Before I could even blink, Mark tackled "Miz" and started punching him in the face. Al I could do was stand there.

_-Shit, we're in public…he's gonna get arrested—_

I was horrified, the police had to be called because nobody could pull Mark off of Mike.

_-Oh my God…he's going to jail_- Was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>MARK POV<strong>

Who the fuck does he think he is? First off _*whoa! When did Mark get black?*_ he's the dumbass with a sidekick who has major issues. I mean come on, the bitch has "conspiracy issues", but can't spell 'conspiracy'. What does that make you look like? what I do know, is that I showed "Miz" and "Truth" who the bitch really was.

_**-Dammit, Angel's gonna be pissed at me…-**_

I was in "jail" but I mean, c'mon, a holding cell where Hunter was "detaining me" which was really a pat on the back than a slap on the wrist.

"Hunter, I ain't going to "anger management" coz it obviously don' work man. Never has and never will. All you have to do is not piss me off, that's your "anger management"." I said, using air quotes.

He laughed and nudged me in the shoulder. "Did you mangle the guy's face with a meat pounder?"

I looked at him confused. "No, why?"

Hunter showed me the pictures of Mike's face. "Damn… I did that?"

He nods. "Damn… I didn't know I still had it. Nice to know."

He just stared at me. "Whaa? You never know when the next dumbass is going to say something stupid like Mike did."

"True…" I nod at his statement.

"Let's get you home, coz I have feeling Jeff's pissed."

I laughed. "That's an understatement, man."

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF POV<strong>

I was livid. I told him not to! But NOOO! Mark just had to beat the douche into a bloody pulp. I huff and pace around the living room in Shawn and Hunter's house.

"Jeffro, if you don't stop pacing, imma set you outside so you can mow the lawn"

I pouted and sunk down on the couch. "Not funny Shawn"

"Yes it is"

I fidget with the bands on my arm. "Jeffro, I don't know, so please don't ask."

I splutter and huff. "How do you know I was gonna ask that? I could've been asking for a glass of tea or something!"

Shawn just rolled his eyes at me. "Sssuuurrreee…."

The door knob wiggled as somebody put keys in. I ran over to the door and yanked it open.

* * *

><p><strong>MARK POV<strong>

_*SLAP* _

OUCH! I don't know whether I should have expected that or not, but damn, it hurt.

"…and you didn't even listen to me! ….you can't fight everybody that….shit about us! ….are you gonna….cop if he says some stupid shit like that? ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"

_**-OH. SHIT. I'm in big trouble…-**_

"I'm sorry, but no. but did I mention how much I love you?"

"Nice try, but flattery gets you nowhere right now."

I sigh and pull him into a hug.

"I'm really sorry Jeff… I know I should've listened to you."

He nods into my chest and looked up at me. "We go home now?"

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF POV<strong>

I've never seen a smile so bright before, except in that moment. Oh…right, I can see why.

"Do you really mean it?"

I nod and blush. I squeaked as he picked me up and pushed me against a wall.

"How much?" he knows that growl did things to me, why sue it?

"N-n-no gr-growling…n-not f-fair" he chuckled and growled in my ear.

"Nngh...please!"

"Please what?" he asked as he nipped my earlobe.

"Fuck! Bed…NOW!"

"Later babe." He set me down and grabbed the bags and walked out to the truck.

_-Did he just—OH HELL NO!—_

"MARK WILLIAM CALLOWAY! GET YER ASS BACK IN HERE NOW!" I screamed.

He smirked as he walked back in. "Yes darlin?"

I pouted and jumped into his arms. "Bbbbaaabbbyyyyy please….I need you."

"No Jeff, we can't. we're not at home."

I whimpered and moaned, wiggling against him. "I dun care…I need you so bad right now."

He groaned and leaned our foreheads together. "If we do this Angel, you do realize that you won't be able to walk for a minute, right?"

I nodded against his forehead. "I know. I want it."

* * *

><p><strong>MARK POV<strong>

_**-FUCK MY LIFE—**_

I don't think I've ever got in my truck and driven off so fast in my life.

Jeff yelled back towards the house. "Bye y'all, we'll call y'all later!"

He squeaked as I leaned over and kissed him. I pulled back and sped out of their driveway and down the street, whipping around the turns. I whipped into our driveway and tossed the keys at Jeff. "House. Unlock the door. Please."

He nods and hops out. "You drive too fast."

I grunted and got the bags out the back. "Whatever."

He unlocks the door and looks around in awe. I chuckle as I put the bags in my room next to the closet.

"It's so big." I nod and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Like it?"

"Most definitely."

"Do you uhm…want the spare bedroom or like—" he puts a finger on my lips to quiet me.

"I would like to sleep in your bed…if you don't mind."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I don't!"

I led him to the room and saw him look around, my room a totally different story from the rest of the house. "You can add whatever you want to it, you know, make it yours also."

He threw his arms around me and kissed me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem, darlin"

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF POV<strong>

After I disentangled myself from Mark and took off my shoes, I started walking around his room. I loved it… It fit him to a tee. It was painted a dark green and magenta going on red. He had dark silver curtains on the windows to block out he sunlight and a California King Bed in the middle of his nightstands and dresser and full length mirror on the wall. I looked at him with an arched brow, looking at the bed that had dark satin covers.

"Whaa? It feels good and cooler in the summer."

"Uh-huh." I smiled and bounced on the bed.

"Why so big, though?" he pulled me onto his lap as he sat at the headboard on the bed.

"Have you seen me? I'm a bug guy, babe."

I straddled his waist. "I know that, but you could get away with a regular King."

He laughs, "Well I need enough room for me **AND** you. We're gonna  roll around in the bed and I'd rather not fall on the floor."

"True…"

We sat there, staring at each other when Phil burst into the room.

"Jeffro!" he jumped on the bed and hugged me, climbing on my lap in the process, making it a little awkward.

"Philly…could you, I don't know, leave and come back in the morning?"

Phil pouted, "You dun wanna see meh?"

"No! no, I do, it's just I kinda wanted to hang out with Mark for a little more since I just got back."

He nods and hops up. "M'kay, just come and get me and we can go out for a little shopping and starbucks."

I nod and get up after him, firmly locking the door after he leaves.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me for leaving it at that part. Just a teaser for what's gonna come next. What do you want to happen next? Smut? Drama? Fluff? You decide? Let me know it shall happen, just leave a review or a PM. Toddles until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being gone so long. This smut/fluff scene was written by my sister coz I had a bad case of writer's block when trying to write something. So I thank ya darling, and make sure you update also. I need something else to read, or just give it to me so I can read before-hand, lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff pov<strong>

Mark grabbed my waist an' pulled me on top of him.

"Mark!" I squeaked. He growled an' grabbed my ass.

"I love your ass." I pouted. "Is tha' all you love about me?" Mark smiled and flipped us over so he was on top.

"Of course not… I love your hair." He twirled a few strands of my hair around his finger.

"I love your eyes." I smiled a little.

"I love your nose." He leaned down and softly kissed my nose.

"I love your soft ass lips." He whispered, breathe ghosting over my lips.

"I love your body." I blushed.

"But that don' matter…because I fell in love with your personality."

I gasped a little and was about to respond, but he kissed me. "Don' talk."

I absent-mindedly nodded, it was like he had me under some spell. I gasped and moaned when Mark attacked my neck with kisses and light nips. I softly whimpered his name when his hands found mine and he entangled our fingers.

Mark, being the teasin' ass bastard he is, slowly took off my shirt and moved down my body, kissing my chest. I bit my lip hard when I felt his tongue flick over my left nipple.

"Maaark!" I whined, he chuckled a bit, sending all types of vibrations through my body.

He used his right hand to tweak my almost-forgotten right nipple. I growled an' decided Mark was taking too long, so I flipped us over.

"My turn" Mark smirked.

-Cocky bastard—

I tugged on his shirt and he took it off.

"I love your body" I muttered, leaning down, sucking on Mark's neck, leaving a mark.

I ran my tongue over his pulse point and bit down, making him groan and shift. I smirked and started rolling my hips.

"Like this?" Mark grunted and moaned.

"Pants."

"Hm?"

"Off..Take pants off." Mark sat up, making me squeak and move back a little.

I unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off.

"Jeff, stop teasing."

"You started this…" I muttered, sliding his boxers down.

"Wow… I did this?" I said, smirking.

-Dear God, I'm gonna need a lot of Advil and a lot of lube—

I licked the underside of his length, smirking a little when Mark shivered. I completely forgot I had my tongue ring in until I dipped my tongue in his slit.

"FUCK!" Mark growled, bucking his hips up.

I hollowed my cheeks, making more room for him in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down faster, turning my gag reflex off. I reached my hand around an' squeezed Mark's balls, sending him over the edge.

"I-I'm g-gonna.." He couldn't even finish his sentence before he came.

I swallowed it all and kissed Mark, making him taste himself.

"You're bad." Mark muttered, breath shaky.

"No, 'm an angel love."

I squeaked and giggled when Mark pulled my jeans and boxers down.

"Someone's happy to see me."

I whimpered. "Mark! Stop teasing!"

Mark chuckled and took me all the way in his mouth.

"OH. GOD!" I groaned, my hips jerking up a little.

"Nnngh…" I felt my stomach tighten and my toes curl. "S-so c-close.."

Mark pulled away, I whined softly, making Mark look at me.

"The only way you're coming…is with me inside of you." Mark growled in my ear. I moaned.

Mark stuck two fingers in my face and I gladly took them in my mouth, coating them with saliva.

"Good kitty." Mark muttered, taking his fingers out of my mouth and poking at my entrance.

I groaned at the initial pain. Mark pushed his fingers in and I gasped, wiggling a little. He crooked his fingers and I yelped, moaning his name loudly.

"M-mark!" he wasn't moving at the pace I wanted, so I started pushing back on his fingers.

"In. Me. Now!" I growled.

"As you wish." Mark smiled, rolling on a condom and using lube-which I was thankful for-

"You sure about this?" mark asked.

I nodded. "Never been so sure in my life." I whispered, kissing him softly.

"Relax Angel." He muttered, pushing into me slowly.

-Hurts like a bitch!—

"Want me to stop?"

I shook my head no. eventually the pain slowed down into a dull ache. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"M-move pl-please"

Mark nodded, kissing my neck. He felt so perfect. The slow pace was killing me though.

"Faster.." I moaned.

Mark switched up his angle, going in deeper, setting a faster pace. Every time I tried to get myself off, Mark would slap my hand away.

"M-MARRK!"

"NO!" he growled in my ear.

"You're. Only. Going. To. Come. From. Me. Fucking. You."

My eyes crossed and I was seeing stars, his cock hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed and started moving back harder on Mark's thrust. He grabbed one of my legs, putting it over his shoulder, going in deeper, if that's possible.

"M-aark! I'm g-gonna…c-cum.."

Mark kissed me and whispered in my ear, " Then cum babe."

I felt my stomach tighten and my toes curl, and I came, hard, tightening around Mark's cock, making him moan and cum.

"Damn I'm tired" I muttered.

Mark threw the condom away and grabbed a towel, cleaning us off.

"Bed. Now. Sleepy." I mumbled, curling up under Mark's ever-so-heavenly satin sheets.

He laughed and climbed in behind me. I turned over and licked his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too, kitten." He rumbled as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review please.<strong>

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So...there is no excuse. Updates may not be frequent. Sorry. Read and Review. This can be read by itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Needles and Pain<strong>

**Mark POV**

"You're the Deadman and you're scared of needles. AND you have tattoos!"

"I know Jeff, but it's a tattoo needle. Different from the needle they use! This one is big and scary!"

Jeff sighed and sat in my lap and grabbed my face. "Breathe"

The nurse turned my arm over, "No new tattoos in the past year, right?"

I nodded, flinching. "Relax your arm; just have to check your levels. Look at your husband."

Jeff blushed, "boyfriend"

The nurse nodded, jabbing something into my finger. "Ow!"

"Oh, you big baby, it was a pinch." I growled.

Jeff giggled a little and nuzzled my cheek. "I want a new nurse."

Jeff laughed and looked at the lady, "Can you bring his brother in here?"

She nodded and walked out. "So can I give?"

"Yep, you just need to calm down. Now, do you have small veins?"

-O.O- "Idunno babe."

Glenn and Phil came in with the nurse. "Being a big baby again Mark?"

"Shut up asshole" I growled.

"Can you use a butterfly needle for him?" the nurse nodded and took out some bags and hooked them up.

"Ready?"

"No"

Jeff kissed me. "Breathe. Deep breaths. Focus on me." I flinched as I felt the needle breaking my skin.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"I know, you're doing good baby"

I sighed, wrapping my right arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast forward 2 hours<strong>

-did I fall asleep?—

I felt the needle slide out and the nurse dabbing at the blood that escaped. "Which band-aid do you think he would like?"

"The Disney princesses" Glenn said.

"Fuck you Glenn. Do you have Harley?" the nurse nodded, putting the band-aid on over the puncture wound.

"Thank you for donating your blood Mr. Calloway. Good experience or bad experience?"

"If I can do it with him on my lap every time, then good."

The nurse laughed a little and nodded. "So for the next 24 to 48 hours, eat lots of carbs and drink lots of water"

I yawned and nodded. Jeff shifted and mumbled, burying his face in my neck. "Jeffy up"

Jeff mumbled and nuzzled my neck. Phil got up and pulled Jeff's bun. "Jeffy, I said up"

Jeff growled and looked at Phil. "ass" "I know, doesn't it look great?"

Jeff flicked him off and kissed me, "we go eat?"

I nodded and looked at Glenn, "we go eat?"

He yawned and nodded, "who's driving?"

"Me!" Phil yelled.

-Oh Lord, save us all—

* * *

><p><strong>At Olive Garden<strong>

"Glad we made it here safely"

Phil huffed and rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that bad."

"Uh huh"

The waiter came over and sat more bread and salad down. I grabbed two more breadsticks, using them to wipe up the leftover dressing on my plate. "So good"

Jeff giggled and licked my neck. "You taste good baby"

"Jeff."

"Hm…"

"Stop it"

"I'm not doing anything."

He sat in my lap and wiggled around. I grunted, grabbing onto his hips. "Jeffrey….stop."

He leaned back and gave me an eskimo kiss, "I'm not doing anything baby"

" ."

He smirked and leaned forward, talking to Phil.

-not fair—

Glenn smirked at me. "bite me Glenn"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at home<strong>

"I want you"

"No baby, sleep and then you can have me" Jeff whined a little, but wrapped his leg around my waist and went to sleep.

-good…-

* * *

><p><strong>Fast forward 3 hours<strong>

"Wakey wakey"

I shifted and rolled over on my stomach. "Sleepy Jeff"

He crawled on my back and rolled his hips. "need you"

-fuck—

"Jeff…"

"Baby please"

I moaned, rolling my hips into the bed. "babe…" He whined, pulling on my hair.

"Jeffrey" I growled.

He pulled up my shirt, kissing up my back. "Off"

"get your clothes off"

"mine are off… yours aren't"

I slid down my sweats and he tugged off my shirt. He licked over my pulse point in my neck and bit down. I moaned, rolling my hips harder. I turned over, holding his hips down.

He moaned, grinding down on me. "marky…"

I pulled him down, kissing him. He pulled away, sucking on three of my fingers.

I groaned, pulling them out. "up"

He lifted up and I slid one in. "fuck…"

"burn?"

He nodded and rocked, "good burn. More."

I slid the other two in and wiggled them around, making him squeak and moan. "marky!"

"yes baby?" he moaned, bouncing on my fingers.

"fuck baby" I rolled on a rubber, easing my fingers out.

He whined, rolling his hips, "no rubber"

"Gotta baby" he whined, impaling himself on me.

"slow—oh fuck!"

He screamed, bucking. "ohfuckohfuckohfuck!"

His eyes rolled back and he shifted, "no rubber, take it off. "

"I can't…gotta…you…" I moaned, rolling my hips up and scratching at his hips.

"what? I what?"

"no babies just yet baby"

He whined, "but I want your babies"

I paused. –wait what?—

He rocked, "no stop"

"Jeff…"

He kissed me, rolling us over and wrapping his legs around my back. "please!"

"we need—" "not right now"

I pulled out and sat up, "no Jeff, now"

He growled, "what is there to talk about?"

"I'm not getting you pregnant, at least not yet"

He stared at me, "why not?"

"Because you have school and college and I don't want those kids to talk shit about you or bully you, because you're pregnant. I will kill a kid over you and my kids"

He stared at me for a full two minutes. –too much?—

Jeff pounced on me, kissing me. "that'ssoosweet! Iloveyew!"

"I thought you would be mad…"

"nono" he kissed me, pulling me back in between his legs, "Please!"

I slid back in, making him moan. "mark…"

"yes?"

"…I love you"

I groaned and pumped faster, "love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff POV<strong>

I was slowly losing my mind. "daddyplease!"

He growled, lifting one of my legs up. He pulled out and slammed back in.

I screamed, arching up. "MARK!"

"Yess?" he hissed.

I moaned, rolling my hips, "please!"

"please what?"

I groaned, pulling his hair and pulling him down. " ."

"with pleasure" he bent down, bending me in half and kissing me.

-oh shit—

I whimpered, my legs shaking. "marky…"

"hm?" he slowly grinded his hips into me.

"fuck!" I came hard without him touching me.

"tired…"

Mark nodded, pulling out, taking the condom off and licking the cum off my stomach. I groaned, moving his hair out of the way.

He kissed me, sharing tit with me. "Good?"

"no, fantastic" I pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"sleepytime" he laughed and played with my hair until I fell asleep. "soogood…"


End file.
